


Colour Me With Kisses

by CrikeyItsLauren



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Joly hates crowds, M/M, but the good kind, colour bombs, grantaire is troublesome, lots of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrikeyItsLauren/pseuds/CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a rally and Grantaire starts throwing colour bombs in the middle of Enjolras' speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Me With Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have not uploaded purely because I am near the end of my college and so much work needs doing and I have two maths exam! Kill me! Also, this isn't my best work so just bare with it!

The rally had gotten rough and Joly didn't like it. Being crushed in a crowd of hot sweaty people wasn't his idea of a protest. Looking over head, he looked for the familiar smooth blond hair. The feeling of panic rose up inside his stomach and riddled his head. He had nobody to hold onto. 

As the crowd got rowdier, Enjolras spoke louder and police marched in. Frantic, Joly pushed through the crowd to find Combeferre. He searched each face of the crowd but none were him. The panic inside grew wilder making him push through the crowd faster which earned him a few glares and frustrated expressions from people he passed by although he did his best not to touch them too much. Suddenly, he bumped into someone Glancing up, he recognised the cute face and blond hair. It was Combeferre. 

"Joly!" He exclaimed, taking him into a close embrace. Finally, Joly melted into Combeferre and pressed his face against the crook of his neck. Deep breaths whistled past Combeferre's skin making him shudder slightly. 

"Ferre'" Joly sighed with relief. The riot inside him died down with Combeferre's touch. 

When they looked up to smile at each other, powder showered over them. At first, Joly freaked out but calmed down down slightly when Combeferre held him tighter. People reacted badly to the mysterious powder, people screamed and shrieked in surprise. Turning their heads to look around, they weren't surprised. 

In the distance, Grantaire, Jehan and Courfeyrac were covered in colour throwing powder bombs. They wore childish smirks on their faces as they propelled bombs into the crowd. Jehan's unusually coloured clothes didn't look that odd with splats of colour on them. 

"SIlly Grantaure" Combeferre laughed, Joly smiled and stood closer to Ferre' who shielded him from harm. 

"He is silly" He agreed. 

Ignoring the rally, the crowd and the falling colour, they pressed their lips together. With their arms wrapped around each other and lips locked, it earned them a few a cheers. Even a few sounds of disgust. Tilting their heads and tasting each others lips a bombardment of powder covered them. 

When Joly pulled away to look, Combeferre's face had a splat of pink down on cheek and splash of green in his blond locks. Joly chuckled slightly and smiled. They looked around to see Enjolras' reaction. On his stand, covered in red white and blue he was lip locked with Grantaire. In the distance, away from the crowd Jehan and Courfeyrac shared a kiss. Courfeyrac's fingers tangled in Jehan's braid. 

"How nice" Joly commented, looking back at Combeferre who had rubbed the pink on his cheek. He felt Combeferre's smirk when they kissed again. Hands tangled in hair and heated crotches ground together. As well as wondering whether this powder would stain or wash off, Joly was to praise Grantaire on his surprise.


End file.
